Cat-astrophe
by MortalDestiny
Summary: Une boule de poils à élue domicile aux Enfers, et plus particulièrement sur les genoux de Rune. Une chose qui est insupportable à voir pour Minos, privé de son amant... MinosXRune, Yaoi.


Salutations !

A l'approche des fêtes de fin d'année, je me sens d'humeur productive dit donc ! Ou alors - et c'est peut être plus semblable -, j'avais un peu trop de temps libre aujourd'hui, ce qui explique pourquoi j'ai pu écrire ce petit OS pour **Épinespourpres** en plus de mes drabbles quotidiens... (ou encore que j'avais pas de boulot à faire ce matin lors de mon stage, au choix...). Bref, un petit OS avec des câlins et des bisous, un truc très guimauve comme on les aime !

Merci en tout cas à ceux qui me liront, et j'espère que cela vous plaira ;)

Disclaimer: Les personnes sont la propriété de M. **Kurumada** aussi ne serais-je pas responsable d'éventuelle hémorragie nasale, z'êtes prévenues !

Bonne lecture o/

Cat-astrophe

* * *

**Le chat ne nous caresse pas, il se caresse à nous.**

* * *

C'est presque avec désespoir que Minos regardait Rune pour une fois. Pourtant, depuis le temps qu'il avait le jeune homme sous ses ordres, il n'avait jamais cessé de le regarder avec une certaine admiration et une pointe de plaisir à l'avoir comme subordonné. Sans parler de l'amour qui s'était mis à illuminer ses yeux une fois qu'il s'était rendu compte de ses sentiments et que son homologue y avait répondu.

Rune était Rune, et il n'y avait rien de plus apaisant, pour Minos, que de pouvoir l'observer distraitement de son bureau, la tête penchée sur un dossier, ses longs cheveux glissant sur son visage pâle tandis qu'une de ses mains fines tenait une plume noire dont il se servait pour prendre des notes de sa belle écriture serrée. Le Norvégien travaillait presque en continu, contrairement à son supérieur qui prenait parfois – _trop _– des pauses. Trop à son goût, lui qui aimerait bien profiter un peu, de temps en temps, de ses journées qu'ils passaient ensemble. Bien que ce serait mentir que de dire qu'il n'aimait pas le regarder quand il était concentré sur son travail.

Il y a peu, pour tenter de lui « aérer la tête », comme il disait si bien, il avait tout mis en œuvre afin de réaliser une de ses idées, à savoir offrir un animal de compagnie à son amant. Chose plus aidée sur le papier qu'à mettre en œuvre : il avait dû s'assurer que rien n'arriverait à la pauvre bête, s'arranger avec le Seigneur Hadès, fait pas mal de démarches… Tout cela pour lui offrir un chaton, sans savoir si Rune allait bien le prendre ou non.

Autant dire que cela avait même trop bien marché. Aussi étonnant que cela paraisse, le Balrog avait de suite apprécié le félin qui ne faisait pas trop de bêtises et se contentait de simplement réclamer des caresses.

_Des caresses quoi !_

Depuis ce jour, Rune était presque totalement accaparé par sa boule de poils qui ne le quittait presque jamais. Généralement endormi sur ses genoux, même pendant ses heures de boulot, l'animal se faisait dorloter en permanence par son nouveau maître.

Maître qui délaissait par la même occasion Minos.

Minos qui boudait donc comme un enfant.

Rune qui ne comprenait pas son comportement.

Une boucle qui ne semblait pas avoir de fin en vérité. Alors Minos désespérait que son Rune le rejoigne pour avoir droit également à sa part de tendresse tandis que le jeune homme, un livre à la main, caressait distraitement la tête du chat qui ronronnait contre lui. Ses animaux étaient un fléau en fait, un mal pire que la peste qui rongeait les personnes qui se laissaient avoir par leurs bouilles innocentes ! Et lui avait ramené _la chose_ en Enfers… Enfin, ce n'était guère cohérent que pour lui, mais il restait persuadé que le petit être avait été envoyé par quelqu'un spécialement pour détourner son amant de lui…

Il émit son troisième soupir de la soirée, chose qui fut relevé par son compagnon qui daigna relever la tête pour le regarder :

- Tu te sens mal Minos ?

- Hum…

- Ce n'est pas une réponse… Fit doucement remarquer l'autre.

Le regard du Juge alla un instant du chaton, toujours insolemment installé sur les jambes de son homme, et ce dernier, qui avait l'air de véritablement s'interroger sur son état. Cela lui mit un peu de baume au cœur, il n'était pas encore totalement sortit de son esprit… Peut-être avait-il encore une chance de le récupérer !

- J'suis malade… Finit-il par marmonner, sachant pertinemment que cela allait l'inquiéter.

Cela ne manqua pas : haussant un sourcil, Rune posa de suite son livre, chose qui démontrait qu'il avait toute son attention, il le savait. Mais au point où il en était, il se foutait totalement de paraître gamin aux yeux de son cher et tendre. Il voulait juste récupérer son chéri et ne pas le partager pour un temps donné avec l'animal.

- Malade de quoi ?

- D'amour et de jalousie.

Son autre sourcil rejoignant le premier, le Spectre mit un instant avant de comprendre le sens de ses mots. Un faible sourire s'installa sur son visage alors que son corps se détendait. Il secoua même la tête avant de déclarer, incrédule :

- Ne me dit pas que tu es jaloux de lui voyons.

- Maiiiiis… Tu fais que le caresser aussi ! Râla-t-il, mécontent.

Un discret éclat de rire retentit, le beau rire de Rune que même lui n'avait que peu d'occasion d'entendre, et ce malgré tout le temps qu'il avait passé et passerait encore en sa compagnie. Comme quoi, la vie, même celles de ceux qui s'occupaient des morts, leur réservait toujours des petits moments de bonheur. Des fois. Quand ça concernait Rune du moins.

Sans se départir de son sourire, le jeune homme déplaça le chaton pour le poser sur l'accoudoir et se leva pour le rejoindre. Posant ses mains sur ses épaules, il lui offrit un léger baiser avant de prendre place sur ses jambes. Son regard était si doux que, à cet instant, il aurait pu demander n'importe quoi, Minos aurait accepté de suite. Mais il resta silencieux, ce qui lui permit de se noyer avec plaisir dans son regard… Tout en le serrant de façon possessive contre lui.

- Je t'aime Minos.

A ses mots, ce fut lui qui se mit à sourire avant de prendre possession de ses lèvres avec une brusquerie passionnelle. Les mains de son amant glissèrent sur sa nuque et il se serra un peu plus contre lui pour son grand bonheur. Il se sentait de suite mieux… Mais il n'allait pas le laisser repartir de suite, pas alors qu'il pouvait enfin profiter de son attention.

- Idiot… Un homme est différent d'un chat, j'ai besoin de toi pour me combler.

- Je n'aime pas quand tu ne t'occupes pas de moi…

- Je vais me rattraper, je te le promets.

Et il y avait tant d'amour dans son sourire qu'il ne pouvait que le croire. Rien que le fait de l'avoir dans ses bras était un véritable bonheur pour lui et leurs baisers, chastes mais tendres, démontraient les sentiments qu'ils éprouvaient l'un pour l'autre.

Peut-être que Minos devrait être jaloux plus souvent… S'il pouvait se faire câliner comme cela à chaque fois, ce serait un véritable plaisir.

* * *

Merci de m'avoir lue !

Tiny ~


End file.
